1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and in particular to a system and method for controlling and maintaining a plurality of wireless light fixtures provided within a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known, prior art lighting systems, a large number of lighting fixtures are provided within a structure in various locations. Typically, the lighting fixtures are segregated into a number of groups of fixtures, wherein in each group, each fixture is connected to a circuit breaker. Groups of certain breakers are then typically connected to a smart panel board which is then typically hardwired to a control system of some type. Each smart panel board makes up what is typically referred to as a breaker zone, allowing the control system to control the lighting system on a breaker zone basis. In particular, each smart panel board may be used to selectively turn circuit breakers ON and OFF, alone or in groups, to allow the light fixtures to be selectively controlled on a circuit breaker by circuit breaker basis. One problem with such a configuration is that the components are hardwired together, which makes reconfiguring the system both time consuming and difficult.
More recently, wireless lighting fixtures have been developed that allow light fixtures to be controlled, configured, commissioned, grouped, etc. individually using a handheld control device that is brought into close proximity with each fixture in order to transmit wireless control signals to each fixture. In addition, such wireless lighting fixtures are “smart,” meaning they are capable of collecting certain operational data relating to the fixture. That operational data (for each fixture) may also be collected by the handheld electronic device. The mere collection of such data in this manner, while somewhat useful, does not take full advantage of the data that is available. There is thus a need for a system that is able to remotely and wirelessly collect operational data for a plurality of fixtures, aggregate and analyze the data, and take certain actions based thereon, such as taking certain maintenance or operational actions with respect to the lighting system.